I Will Haunt Elizabeth Middleford
by Zancrow
Summary: {Ciel / Lizzy} Months later, she's beginning to feel like she's being watched… by her recently deceased ex-fiancé. A horrific romance based on "what-if?" Ciel Phantomhive returned as a demon, in a contract with someone else, but renewed interests in elements from his previous life… mostly Elizabeth Middleford; who happens to be trying to move on with Charles Grey. -animeverse-


**I Will Haunt Elizabeth Middleford**

**Rating: **T+

**Pairing: **Ciel/Lizzy

**Genre: **Romance, Horror

**Notes:**

This is but a preview.

A small taste of a story I'm intended on doing which features a true mix of horror and romance seen from the eyes of young Lizzy. Set after the ending of Season 2, but including many elements and characters from the manga; this story is set on its own continuity…

But again, aren't they all?

**Disclaimer:** Don't own Kuroshitsuji.

* * *

_Dear Elizabeth,_

_I cannot fathom why you enjoy traveling so much. It is utterly strenuous to be forced to be constantly seated for hours upon hours, just to be able to meet people who should have, in all sense of decency, been the ones to take the trip. Are they not the one interested in making a deal? Regardless, while I will not bore you with specifics, they designed a new plush toy which is said to be a success with children they have tested it with. It's big, round, and looks like a rabbit with an eye patch. I believe I am being mocked._

_Since I know you enjoy such things, I've sent you one alongside this letter; which you've probably already seen since I cannot hide it given its size. It's yours to keep, just please don't name it after me._

_Regards,_

_Ciel Phantomhive Durless_

The borders of the letter where beginning to soak.

She quickly lifted the paper up, cursing at herself for being so careless, all while placing it on a small stool nearby. She lifted herself from the bathtub, water dripping from every inch of her body as she made her way to grab a small towel hanging near the bathroom sink. She felt, and subsequently heard, how the water drifted from her body and made its way onto the floor, but she didn't put any attention to it. She dried her hands as best she could, rubbing as hard as she could, before proceeding to grab the letter and walking into her room.

Wet footprints adorned her floor from the bathtub towards her desk, which was where she softly placed the letter and applied a sheet of paper towel to the edge which had absorbed the moisture. Her floor could get flooded and still be fixed back like the way it had been with some money and repairs, but the letter could in no way be fixed were it to be irrevocably damaged. She should have known better that to take it to the bath.

"Lizzy!" shouted a young woman from behind her, having just opened the door. The sight of her young lady, wearing absolutely nothing and dripping wet, took her by sudden surprise. "Sweetie, you're going to catch a cold, you-I'll fetch a towel."

After interrupting herself, the young woman ran out of her room, closing the door in the process, before Lizzy could utter a confused "Paula" towards her. Paula returned as fast as she had disappeared, shutting the door once again upon entering, and throwing the towel around Lizzy. Lizzy merely lifted her arms as Paula began to dry her, careful not to get any more water on the letter.

"Milady, you should be more mindful."

"Paula," Lizzy repeated, since she doubted the older woman had heard her the first time over her own rather loud words. "I'm in my room. I came from my bathroom, also in my room. Right now, only Ma, Edward and you have permission to enter my room, so it's really no big deal."

"Lizzy…" Paula spoke softly, as Lizzy cocked her head. "You're standing too close to the window, a young lady should be mindful of her surroundings. Besides," she continued after having pointed to the window. "It's a bit improper."

"I guess… sorry."

As Lizzy apologized, Paula gave her a soft rub on the head using the towel while drying her hair. No longer bound by her pigtails, her golden locks reached out to her mid-back, taking quite a bit of time to give it the attention it required. As Paula rubbed her, she noticed Lizzy's eyes darting from her to her desk. Being careful not to ask until she confirmed what it was Lizzy was doing, Paula saw one of the letters sitting on the desk; a piece of paper towel on top of it. It wasn't that hard to put one and two together. "Got one wet?"

Lizzy nodded, her eyes becoming down casted. Paula merely patted her affectionately on the cheek, still with the towel, before walking from her to the desk. "It's nothing major, let me give it a little heat to speed up the drying," Paula spoke as she carefully picked up the letter. "I promise I won't ruin the paper or the inking."

"Please," her voice came out with a little more eagerness, accompanied by a smile that seemed almost genuine. "I'll dress myself, don't worry. If you can fix that up, I'd-"

"I'll do it now," Paula stated, interrupting Lizzy as the latter merely stared. "So stop the exhibitionism, get dressed, and go have breakfast. I'll take care of this mess after I've fixed this."

"Oh no, Paula, I'll-"

"You'll do what I said," Paula voiced with a smile, causing Lizzy to smile back. Arguing with her second-mother figure usually ended with the same results as arguing with her actual mother. Defeat. So, in order to avoid prolonging the inevitable, Lizzy merely nodded.

"Fine. I'll get dressed now."

-0-

After she was dressed, Lizzy took out another letter.

_Dear Ciel,_

_No matter how you describe it, I am horribly upset that you could go on such a trip and not invite me! I mean, America! Do you remember all those stories Bard tells us about the things they have there! And I'm joking about being upset, not that I'm happy you went without me, but that I understand you did it because it's business and not a vacation. Understand? I'm not mad! I'm really am happy for you. And oh, before I forget, thank you for the rabbit. It's so cute! And yes, its eye patch does resemble you. But that's partially your fault for starting that fashion. I mean, not having to use the eye patch (that is not your fault) but wearing one so well…_

_Anyway, things back home are the same as always. I've been going to school, which is a big bother. I like the classes, but I'd rather be stuck on a long ride somewhere rather than being there. It's really boring. Must be good to be home-schooled. Oh! Also, I met this new student who kept bringing me Funtom Chocolate and bragging like it was such a big deal. I mean, it is good, but you know…_

_Oh, and everyone else is fine. Ma's been taking care of things around here, and she's asked if you have a date already set to come back home. She may not act it, but she clearly worries about you. Then again, Pa does act like it. He asks for you every day, and I think he'll write to you soon too. So, if you receive anything from him, you didn't hear it from me. And also… Edward! He asks about you, sometimes, but he clearly worries. He just likes to play it cool. Things have been going well for him. He was made a Fag for his dorm at Weston; so he's doing well there._

_And I know you're thinking how much longer am I going to keep writing, so I'll try to keep my promise and keep these short, but you have to admit it's hard. There's so much I want to tell you, but I should keep a few things in surprise for when you get back. And as soon as you have a date, tell me, okay? Promise me! Or the next letter is going to be book-length._

_Love,_

_Lizzy_

_P.S.: It's Lizzy, not Elizabeth. Remember the cuter sounding name!_

_P.S.S.: Or else I'll call the bunny "Ciel". In public._

She placed the letter down, not as careful as she had been when she had handled those with his handwriting. She could still simply rewrite it all if she needed to, just no longer with the same enthusiasm.

No longer with a guaranteed response.

She remembered finding these letters, stores on his desk drawer on his office. She was flattered he had kept them, confirming something in her that she wished she never doubted. She had no right to doubt him, to be unsure. He had been, and would always be, simply…

She picked up the response letter to her own, his distinct handwriting being a clear giveaway. She loved his handwriting, so clear and smooth, so professional, as one should be. As he always was. She remembered how she nearly tackled Edward when he wouldn't give her the letter and toyed with her by lifting it just out of her reach so she would have to jump to grab it. At this she made a mental note: 'Hug Edwards next time you see him'.

She took the time to read each word, study each line, and imagine his voice speaking to her:

_Dear Lizzy,_

_You mustn't threaten, I'll oblige. And I am glad everyone's fine. I've written to Tanaka about how things have been over there this past month, and he's responded rather positively. Too positively to be true, but I can't but trust him. I can't write much Lizzy, but I'll get in touch soon. Take care._

_Regards,_

_Ciel_

_P.S.: September 22, 1888. 2:30pm._

She closed her eyes and placed the letter down.

Back then, at least she had a date.

A knock was heard on the door, prompting Lizzy to place the letters down. "I'm dressed Paula, I'll be down for breakfast in a minute," she replied, half lying since she had yet to cover her feet with anything. Proper foot wear at the table was a must. Before she could get on foot in, the knocker responded back.

"Liz, it's me," Edward spoke up from the other side of the door, causing Lizzy to smile.

"Ed, come in. It's open."

Edward opened the door, standing on the door way as he cleared his throat. Before he could utter what he was trying to say, he was taken aback by a sudden hug from his sister. "What do you need Ed?"

"Liz…" he spoke with a soft smile, patting the fifteen-year-old's head. "You have company, seems to be something important."

"Huh?" Lizzy took her face off his chest and stared at him; green eyes staring at equally green ones. "Company?"

"It's Charles Grey. Seems he was sent here for you."

"Grey? Could it be the Queen…" she pondered for a bit, but shook her head. "It doesn't matter; tell him I'll be down soon."

"No. I'll tell him to wait, you haven't eaten."

"Ed. Please," she stretched the "please" a bit, childishly. "It could be the Queen. I can't keep her waiting, now can I?"

"But-"

"I promise I'll eat something somewhere after I'm done. I'm not skipping a meal, pinky?" she asked while extending her pinky finger, all while adding the most childish pout she could muster as an added bonus. It seemed to be the winning formula.

"Alright, fine, get ready then; I'll tell him you'll be down soon."

"Thanks Ed!" she finished with a peck to his cheek. As her brother went downstairs to the living room where she presumed their guest Charles Grey awaited; she finished putting on all of her clothing. Just black and gray. Not one other color adorned her, save for the two that best represented her state of being. All that was missing was her hair, which while she didn't usually set her curls as exaggerated as she did before, she still tied it up whenever she went out. Especially if it involved the queen.

"Did he say something Ed? She spoke as she saw Ed's figure from the corner of her eye, but upon turning towards the doorframe she saw that he wasn't there.

There was no one there.

She blinked while looking, hearing only the distant voices of Edward and Charles from the living room, and the noises Paula's steps did whenever she walked, also coming from the lower floor. She looked on for a moment, before shaking her head.

Lizzy just walked out of her room towards Paula to help her with her hair.

* * *

The Author Rants About:

Future

As I stated before, this story is set in its own continuity, mixing elements from the anime and merging them with elements from the manga. Basically just imagine these are the manga versions of the characters, having had experiences similar to those of the first two anime seasons storyline. Makes sense?

Also, while a bit too early to tell, this story will probably reach "M" rating soon, given the horror elements that will play out and how intense some relations may get. This is Black Butler and this is a Ciel/Lizzy fic, respectively, so there won't be much not already shown in the manga or anime; be that the burning of innocent children or Sebastian's questionable methods on information gathering.

Lastly, a few key players (none OCs) will be introduced in the coming chapters, such as Charles Grey, John Brown, Lau, Ran-Mao and, of course, Ciel Phantomhive. All that starts in Chapter One.


End file.
